kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Koyuki Azumaya
| voiced by = , , (Season 1- 2), (Season 3-4), , , , | wordplay = | alias = Snow | age = 14 | gender = Female | species = Pekoponian | born = | occupation = Ninja and Student }} is one of the main characters in the series Keroro Gunso. Her Keronian partner is Dororo. Character Koyuki is an outsider kunoichi who meets Natsumi Hinata soon after coming to her home in Japan. She finds and rescues stranded Zeroro and teaches him the ways of the ninja. After becoming a ninja, Zeroro changes his name to Dororo. He trusts Natsumi to teach Koyuki to live a modern life. She often wears a bow to tie back her hair and instantly become a ninja. She is best friends with Natsumi. Her skills as a civilian and a ninja are exceptionally outstanding and her athletic ability even rivals that of Natsumi, making her one of the most physically powerful characters of the series. Despite having amazing powers and quite a hard and strict past, Koyuki is very carefree, optimistic, and eccentric for a normal Japanese girl, but believes in what is right and gets along nicely with her friends. Past Episode 98 of the anime tells that Koyuki's entire past life before meeting Dororo or coming to Inner Tokyo was filled with training. Koyuki lived in a small hidden ninja village as a child and was only close to Mukuro, a fellow female ninja and Koyuki's childhood friend, and Shigure (anime only). In later episodes of the anime, the old chief of Koyuki's village is shown to be the leader of an acting troupe who play as ninjas for a theme park based based on ancient Tokyo. Relationships Natsumi Hinata After moving into Tokyo, Koyuki first met Natsumi as a new student in her class, but Natsumi gets an odd first impression from her when Koyuki comes to her and says that Natsumi had a "city scent". However, when Natsumi discovered that Koyuki was Dororo's partner, they began to spend more time with each other. Natsumi became both Koyuki's best friend and mentor to her about modern Japanese culture, as Koyuki hid in a secret ninja village throughout her life. She helps Natsumi in many situations, and vice-versa. In the manga, Koyuki has a crush on Natsumi and several people are jealous of her. In the anime, she is still very close to Natsumi and enjoys hanging around a lot. On the official Keroro website, it states that Koyuki has a strong affection towards Natsumi.Official Keroro Website Dororo Koyuki and Dororo are both partners and good friends, since Koyuki's reason to come to Tokyo was to help Dororo reunite with his comrades, only to find that Dororo was forgotten by the rest of his platoon, especially his childhood friend, Keroro. Koyuki first met Dororo (Zeroro back then) while still living in her ninja village, and there, Dororo learned about the beauty of Earth and its nature, explaining his reluctant attitude towards the more Earth-threatening plans of Keroro. They live together in Koyuki's cottage in the forest (anime) / next door to The Hinata's House (manga). Koyuki and Dororo have a very strong sibling-like bond, they obviously get along very well. Koyuki and Dororo often do intense training with each other; using their ninja abilities to help those around them. Mukuro Mukuro was Koyuki's childhood friend and comrade back in their ninja village, but they were almost complete opposites. Koyuki was very carefree and friendly, while Mukuro was solitary and silent most of the time. When Mukuro tried to break free from the village's ninja customs by running away, Koyuki saved her from the punishment with her strong heart and loyalty to her. After being separated from each other when their village was permitted to go free, Koyuki never saw her old friend again, but at episode 98 of the anime, Mukuro walks past Koyuki and Natsumi, and smiles back at her, glad that she was still happy. Mukuro also gave Koyuki her name after seeing snow fall down when they meet. Zeroyasha Zeroyasha is Koyuki and Dororo's friend who happens to be a dog ninja. In the anime Zeroyasha is the one who leads Koyuki to Zeroro, caught in a bear trap. Prior to that Zeroyasha, Mukuro and Koyuki would train together frequently. Saburo Saburo is a close friend of Koyuki, and Koyuki has respect for him. Koyuki mainly interacts with Saburo whenever Natsumi tries to impress him or when he is associates with Dororo. Koyuki sees him as a dear friend, who she can trust. In the manga he gives her nicknames such a cutiepie and ninja girl, he can be flirtatious around her but also expresses a caring emotion when she is present. Whenever there is danger, they work as a team along with the Hinatas and Momoka. They have a similar connection in the anime, she likes to spend time with him, as does he. Giroro Giroro and Koyuki appear to have a fierce rivalry caused by Koyuki's tendency to hang around Natsumi and get too close to her, which causes Giroro to become extremely jealous and drive him to the point of fury. Often Giroro will address Koyuki as "that woman" and in one episode would have ruined Koyuki and Natsumi's pajama party were it not for the arrival of Dororo. However, despite such, both appear to have a mutual respect for each other and have even moved in perfect synchronization to protect Natsumi. Momoka Nishizawa Koyuki and Momoka are good friends, hanging around one another on a daily basis due to the both of them liking the Hinatas. The two of them are usually the first on board to help the Hinatas in battle, working together in several episode like in episode 133. However, because of their rivaling interests in the Hinata siblings the two of them will occasionally get into fights. Calling Koyuki Appearance Koyuki is a very short young girl that has long teal/dark blue hair that is usually tied in a ponytail, fair skin and green eyes. In the manga, after Koyuki saves Dororo she has shorter hair that reaches her shoulder. Height: 152-158 cm (148 cm (4'9") in original anime) Weight: 42-46 kg (37 kg (82 lbs) in original anime) Trivia * It is unknown if Koyuki has parents or if they even are alive. *In episode 330, she learns to make curry, but she puts slugs and newts in it. *She is very passionate about comedy and always enters the Doinaka beach Swimsuit Manzai Contest when she gets the chance. * Koyuki's blood type is B. Etymology Koyuki literally means "little snow" while Azumaya literally means "east valley". Reference Category:Characters Category:Ninja Category:Female Category:Pekoponian Category:Humans Category:Anime series Category:Manga series Category:Keroro Gunso movies Category:Koyuki Azumaya Category:Student Category:Keroro Flash Series Category:Game Characters Category:Singers Category:Partner Category:Dororo Category:Main characters